Endulzame la vida
by Mokou.Sunderland
Summary: {Universo Paralelo.} Kiku decidió unirse al ejercito para proteger Japón. Las cosas cambian cuando tiene un grave accidente que lo cambia a él, y a su vida. Por lo menos hasta que conoce a aquel ingles que trata de hacerle ver todo lo que se ha estado perdiendo. -Pesimo summary ; ;-
1. Para comenzar

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo tengo una mente fumada de donde salió esto OwO(?). Cualquier queja o insulto que quieran enviarme recibo todo por PM.

.

Él siempre fue una persona tranquila por lo menos eso decían todos los que le conocían. Vivía su vida a su manera, como él quería y sin causarle ningún problema a nadie, siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa a los demás vecinos y cuidaba de su jardín con mucho esmero, siempre con ese ligero sonrojo que había en las mejillas del japonés.

''Buenos días'' solía saludar para después hacer una reverencia y alejarse en dirección a su destino. La mayoría de las personas a su alrededor lo apreciaban, a pesar de la actitud que tenía Kiku pues algunas veces prefería mantenerse callado y asentir únicamente a lo que los demás decían. Otras veces guardaba la opinión que tenía sobre algunos temas, a pesar de que era una persona siempre preparada para aprender nuevas cosas.

Pero todo cambio de un momento a otro. Incluso los mejores amigos de Kiku, Feliciano un pequeño y cariñoso Italiano, y Ludwig un enorme alemán de aspecto serio, comenzaron a preguntarse qué pasaba por la cabeza del japonés, cuando este decidió unirse a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, sin decirle una palabra a nadie. La mayoría de las personas terminaron enterándose de diferentes formas, excepto en la que el japonés explicaba su situación. Pero si algo sabían era que Kiku haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su país natal, hasta lo que la mayoría llamaría imposible. Lo que nadie conocía por lo menos, era la soledad que el azabache llevaba por dentro, esa que no podía evitar sentir cada vez que veía la lluvia caer a través de su ventana, o cada vez que se sentaba a comer solo en aquella enorme mesa. Tal vez esa podría ser otra razón por la que el japonés había decidido irse. Pero en aquella situación, las razones poco importaban ya, pues lo hecho está hecho.

Lo que Kiku jamás imagino, es que en una de las tantas salidas que hacían, supuestamente para vigilar que las cosas estuvieran en orden, su vida daría un enorme giro. No… Más bien nadie imagino que aquel Kiku que la mayoría conocía, desaparecería aquel día.

.

Ya QuQ, sé que esta algo corto pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo darles (?) me extenderé un poco más en el próximo capítulo, por si a alguien le importa ;nn;. Espero que este pequeño pedacito les agradara. Hasta la próxima :3!


	2. Impotencia

¡Hello! Bueno regreso con el capítulo pues no se me antojo dejar esa pequeña cosa que escribí nada mas. Espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre menciono, recibo quejas, sugerencias y de todo. Últimamente he estado con pocas ideas, así que no esperen mucho y así eweUu.

Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, a mi solo me pertenece esta historia fumada que salio de mi fumada cabeza(?). En fin, disfruten el capítulo nJn.

* * *

1

Kiku desvió su mirar en dirección a la ventana que había en su habitación, junto a la camilla en la que se encontraba y donde podía apreciar el bello paisaje que ofrecía aquella mañana. De encontrarse en otra situación, incluso habría sonreído y se había asomado para observar a su alrededor mucho mejor.

Entonces escucho la puerta abrirse y un hombre de cabello canoso, que usaba lentes y vestía una larga bata blanca entro con una enfermera con una expresión apurada detrás de si. El hombre se detuvo junto a la cama del azabache, mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía con desaprobación a este mismo.

-¿Y bien? esta pasando algo en especial, joven Honda? -pregunto el hombre, esperando una respuesta por parte del japonés.

-Me informan que no ha probado ningún bocado desde que despertó.

El azabache no dijo nada. No le apetecía hablar en aquellos momentos por lo que miro a través de la habitación, hasta detener sus ojos sobre la vestimenta que estaba colgada en el rincón. Era su uniforme militar, aquel que le había costado tanto esmero y que antes, habría estado feliz de ver. Palideció mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con impotencia, y trataba de dar un golpe a la camilla con sus pies pero le resulto imposible, pues su pierna derecha se encontraba en muy mal estado.

-¡Por favor! -exclamo el doctor con un deje de preocupación y Kiku sintió como las manos ajenas se posaban sobre sus hombros.

-Tiene que calmarse -agrego la enfermera, una mujer bastante joven que no parecía pasar de los veinticinco años y quien tenia un largo cabello rubio peinado en una coleta.

-Si no se controla tendré que usar mas sedantes sobre usted -dijo el doctor seriamente. Y no es que quisiera, pues sabia que esos métodos no eran necesarios con alguien como el japonés.

-En su estado sera mejor que no intente nada tonto Honda, o se hará un daño que no imagina.

Kiku cerro sus ojos en aquel momento con fuerza, en un intento por controlar las lagrimas que querían invadir sus ojos. ¿Que podía hacer en aquellos momentos? Quería gritar que en aquel momento no le importaría que le dieran algunos sedantes, pues estaría mejor si no podía sentir nada. No podía seguir viéndose en aquel estado, en esa camilla.

-Se que no es necesario que haga eso, como también se que me entiende bien.-

El doctor soltó del agarre a su paciente en ese momento y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su bata mientras lanzaba una mirada en dirección al uniforme que pertenecía al japonés. Estaba en tan mal estado como su portador.

-Solo he venido a decirle algo... - volteo a verlo nuevamente. -Si no come nada, sera el mismo resultado que como si bajara de la camilla y decidiera correr por los pasillos del hospital. Estaré atento a lo que haga.

Y sin mas el hombre salio de ahí, dejando a la enfermera quien arrastro una silla hacia la camilla y recargo la bandeja llena de comida sobre sus piernas, dedicándole una sonrisa al azabache.

-No hagas tanto caso al doctor, el solo se preocupa por sus pacientes- dijo con suavidad, tratando de hacer sentir mejor al japonés, quien la miraba con una expresión que le resulto indescriptible, pero no mala.

Le ofreció un pequeño vaso de agua de naranja, y Kiku bebió un poco, no tan seguro, pero es lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

Le gustaría estar en casa, haciendo la limpieza o recibiendo esas llamadas de Feliciano, donde le preguntaba si la comida italiana era de su agrado, una por una. O cuando Ludwig llegaba a su casa y juntos visitaban a Feliciano. Aunque a veces sus conversaciones terminaban desviándose y se tornaban algo _alocadas, _en aquel momento le habría gustado tener una de esas.

Siguió aceptando la comida que le ofrecía la enfermera mas por obligación que otra cosa, pues a él no le importaba si podía comer o no.

-¿Esta buena?- la enfermera siguió sonriendo. Se pregunto si ella realmente era feliz, con un trabajo en el que tenia que cuidar de las personas enfermas, atender a otras que llegaban con pequeñas heridas, o a esas personas que tenían poco tiempo de vida.

-En la cocina, se esmeran para que por lo menos los pacientes puedan disfrutar de su comida. ¿Sabes? He visto esa mirada en muchos pacientes que he atendido. Se que al principio puede ser problemático e incluso _deprimente, _pero si te esfuerzas las cosas no irán tan mal.

Kiku se recargo sobre los almohadones que había en su camilla y cerro sus ojos mientras la brisa de la mañana, que entraba por la ventana, movía su cabello hacia todos lados. El no necesitaba, que le hablaran así, pues no necesitaba la lastima de nadie. En su situación actual no podía pensar en los _haberes, _ni en lo que pasaría mas adelante. Debía estar solo como desde un principio.

-Vamos, falta poco para que termines.- lo siguió animando.

-Si comes como debe ser, seguramente el doctor dará su autorización para que salgas a los jardines del hospital. Son muy bellos, y ahí hay muchos pacientes, podrías incluso divertirte.

¿Los jardines del hospital? Kiku no estaba tan seguro de ello. No le gustaría ver a mas enfermos, o personas que están a un paso de volver a curarse, y entonces podrán salir de ahí. Prefería quedarse en su habitación y no salir, _jamas. _Si, eso seguramente seria de mas ayuda que una salida que no le apetecía.

De hecho, nada le apetecía.

* * *

Bueno creo que no salio como quería .. Pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer ;A;. Y si, si se lo preguntan también, Kiku aquí estará muy cambiado uvú pues, por lo que le sucedió.

Si notan algún error, son libres de decirme ;A; como digo también, no soy muy buena en esto.

Danke!


End file.
